Storm: Greek mythology style
by flextronic
Summary: An expoleration of Storm's reletionship with the male Xmen through Greek mythology. Better than it sounds. First chapter StormArchangel.Second chapter StormIceman. Please rend and review.
1. On the Wings of Pain

Title: On the wings of pain

Characters: Ororo Munroe (Storm)/ Warren Worthington (Archangel)

Greek mythology: Bellerophon and Pegasus

She represented everything godly. She was brave. She was smart. She was caring. She was good.

And she could make him feel the way nobody could.

He was handsome. He was rich. He was every girl's dream boy. Their angel, even.

But he couldn't get the girl he wanted most.

Maybe that was because she wasn't any other girl. She was "The One" for him. The one he wanted to spend his life with.

But she was a goddess. He was just human, at most, an angel. But he wasn't a god. There was no way he could be with a goddess. No way he could be up in the heavens, to spend the eternity with her. To be with her till the end of time.

Because, as Bellerophon learned long ago…

There were a lot of places a pair of wings could get you to…

But heaven was not one of them.

Fin

Story of Bellerophon and Pegasus:

Pegasus was the winged horse of the Muses, born of the sea foam and the blood of the slaughtered Medusa. He was caught by Bellerophon, who mounted him and destroyed the Chimera; when Bellerophon attempted to ascend to the heavens on Pegasus, he was thrown from the horse, and Pegasus mounted alone to the skies to become the constellation of the same name.


	2. Marigold Orb

Title: Marigold Orb

Characters: Ororo Munroe (Storm) / Bobby Drake (Iceman)

Greek Mythology: Icarus and Daeclalus

She was like the sun.

She was like the rising sun, she radiated a special energy, and she brought hope to people in their darkest hour. Even when the odds were against her, she could always turn the tables and make everything alright.

He was the joker, the want who brought joy and laughter to everybody around him. He was the one who even in a life-and-death fight, could still find the strength to crack his corny jokes. The one who could charm every girl with his wit. People like to be around him.

But she always so alone. So near, but yet so far. There were always lots of people around her. Likes planets, attracted to the sun by its gravity. But there were never really close to her.

Even he couldn't reach her. They were like opposite poles. She was the sun. He was the icy land. Two opposites of nature. They could never be together. It was their fate, it was the law that had been written since the beginning of time…

Because as Icarus had learned thousands of years ago…

Get too close to the sun…

And you will fall deep…

Never able to even see the next sunrise.

Fin

Story of Icarus and Daeclalus

Icarus was the son of the inventor Daedalus and a slave named Naucrate. King Minos of Crete imprisoned Daedalus and Icarus in the Labyrinth to punish Daedalus for helping the hero Theseus to kill the monster called the Minotaur and to escape with Minos' daughter, Ariadne. Daedalus knew that Minos controlled any escape routes by land or sea, but Minos could not prevent an escape by flight. So Daedalus used his skills to build wings for himself and Icarus. He used wax and string to fasten feathers to reeds of varying lengths to imitate the curves of birds' wings.

When their wings were ready, Daedalus warned Icarus to fly at medium altitude. If he flew too high, the sun could melt the wax of his wings, and the sea could dampen the feathers if he flew too low.

Once they had escaped Crete, Icarus became exhilarated by flight. Ignoring his father's warning, he flew higher and higher. The sun melted the wax holding his wings together, and the boy fell into the water and drowned. Daedalus looked down to see feathers floating in the waves, and realized what had happened. He buried his son on an island which would be called Icaria, and the sea into which Icarus had fallen would ever after be called the Icarian Sea (between the Cyclades and Asia Minor).


End file.
